Lean on Me
by sapphireash
Summary: When occlumency training brings up a forgotten friend, Harry tries to up his ante. However, who is the boy in these memories? How will he help Harry's path in the war? Rating may change. Slash as in m/m, don't like, don't read. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that Harry's full name isn't Hadrian, but I don't like just plain Harry. So Hadrian it is!**

* * *

_They were young, about six and seven. The younger one, however, looked like he was only four. The oldest one could pass off as eight. They were swinging on the swings, giggling as the eldest's mother watched from the kitchen with a smile._

_The smaller boy had raven colored hair, pale skin, and deep emerald eyes unlike any other color of eyes out there but hid behind thick framed glasses. He wore clothes that were six sizes too big, and a belt made of rope held up his pants. His shoes were falling apart, and it was soon to be school time. His name was Hadrian Potter. __The bigger boy had dark chocolate colored hair, blue-green eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a blue polo shirt, jean shorts, and blue trainers. He towered over his friend. His name was Harvard Shiloh._

_They were the best of friends, and nothing could take them apart. Not Vernon or Dudley, not the bullies, nothing._

* * *

_"Harvey, I don't want you to move." Harry sobbed. They were eight and nine, and the younger boy wouldn't let go of his friend. Harvey would be leaving in one and a half days to live with his dad while his mom went to a doctor. "Why can't he move here?"_

_"Harry, I have a younger sister and brother he has to think about. I'll be back before you know it."_

_"But why?"_

_"Mum is really sick, Harry. You know that. There's a doctor in the states that can help her, but she didn't want me to be forced to move across seas. Just let her get better and I'll be back."_

_"But how can we stay in contact?"_

_"The house is ours. We'll send letters from it, okay?" He pulled Harry closer, "you better tell me if that man hurts you!"_

_"Alright...I'll miss you." Sniffed the small boy._

* * *

Harry glared at Severus Snape as he came out of the memory. The man blinked in surprise at seeing something from Harry's far past. He'd only wanted to see the last time Harry had saw Granger and Weasley.

"Was that necessary?"

"Who was that boy, Potter?"

"No one. He hasn't written back in three years, so it doesn't matter." Harry leaned against the desk behind him.

"If the dark-"

"He's a muggle, who moved to the states with his mum after she got better. I haven't heard from him since." Harry said bitterly. The man did a double take.

"Mr. Potter what did he mean-"

"By demanding I tell him if someone hurt me? Why do you care? None of the others do. Dumbledore just sends me back."

"You mean your relatives hurt you?"

"Why do you care?" Harry was backing towards the door, eyes defensive.

"Because the Dark Lord has ways to find him. All he has to do is see those two memories, put together that you care for this boy, and find him. Use that as the initiative that you need to fight me out."

"Maybe if you actually told me how I'm supposed to 'Clear my Mind' it would help! I can push you out as soon as I feel you, but not everyone enters like that, do they?" Harry growled. "I can't just go ask for the book in the library! It's in the restricted section!"

"I hadn't thought of that." Harry glared at the man.

"I'm leaving. If I stay, I'm going to do something to get myself thrown out."

* * *

A month later, Harry was making progress, but then he snapped, his only memories he managed to prevent Voldemort from seeing were seen. He ran to his mentor with tears. Within minutes, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alistair 'Mad-eye' Moody were port-keying across the North Atlantic.

Harry sat up with Severus in the hospital wing. His body shaking as he awaited Harvey and the Dursleys. The man offered silent companionship as they sat. He would be helping Madam Pomfrey with the group that was brought in. They had no idea if they would get there before Voldemort, but they would try. Harry was deathly silent as he waited, his eyes vacant. A small spark appeared when a pop was heard. Then chaos.

The Dursleys appeared to be just shaken. They were force fed a calming, and a sleeping, drought. Harvey, however, needed both of the Healers attention. His mother sat, wide eyed on the bed next to him, opposite of Harry, who was also watching. The second she saw him, however, she was over, and holding him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." She whispered, preening his hair between her fingers. "He'll be okay. Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Claire! I'm so sorry!" Sniffled the fifteen year old.

"This isn't your fault." Harry let out a choked sob.

"But it is! If he wasn't my friend, this wouldn't happen! I'm so sorry!"

"None of that." She snapped soothingly. "I don't blame you, and nor does Harvard. It was Voldemort's fault." Harry stiffened. "Yes, we aren't muggle. It is why my husband left me when I was still pregnant. Why Harvard was forced into coming to the states with me. It wasn't your fault."

"Well, if it isn't Claire Shiloh." Severus smirked.

"Snape."

"You know Professor Snape?"

"I was in his class, Ravenclaw. Speaking of which, what is with the red and gold? You are not a Gryffin!" Harry flinched, looking away. "You developed a new mask, then."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I should have fought them. I shouldn't have left you to those people. Oh, Harry, there are so many regrets that I have for just leaving-"

"But you didn't just leave. You were sick, Aunt Claire. You needed help!"

"Oh Harry...you are such a kindhearted little boy. The world doesn't deserve you." She murmured as her son stirred. the two moved back to her bed. "Harvard, love, wake up." Blue-green eyes opened, and then he gasped.

"Harry!" Harry jumped onto the teen's bed with a hug and sob. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry!"

"Why? Why did you stop writing? I was so scared that you didn't care anymore!"

"Never." The sixteen year old exclaimed, eyes wide with hurt. "I could never not care for you! You are my best friend, Hadrian James Potter!"

"How was I supposed to believe that when you don't write for three years, Harvey? I thought you hated me. That I had said something and lost you."

"Three years?" Repeated his slumped friend, eyes narrowing. "I stopped writing after _you_! I sent three letter over two and a half years ago demanding you write back. You never did."

"But..." Harry thought back to Dobby, "stupid house elf!"

"What does-"

"When I was about to enter my second year, a house elf tried to stop me from coming back for my own safety." Eventually his last four years at Hogwarts came spilling out. "So this was all a big misunderstanding between us?"

"Yeah."

"Boys, get some sleep." Claire sighed, standing along with Severus. "Escort me to the headmaster, Snape."

"Yes, Shiloh."

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The boys had fallen asleep easily the night before. Madam Pomfrey didn't have the heart to move Harry back to his bed. So she left them alone. For once, Harry slept peacefully. No nightmares or visions from Voldemort. Yes, he could feel the man trying. It gave him a headache from the anger. However, he could sleep.

When he woke up, it was to Harvey rubbing his hand. The hand with the word 'I MUST NOT TELL LIES' etched into it. Harry could tell he was mad about someone giving him a new scar. Green eyes locked with Harvey's.

"Harvey, it's fi-"

"If you say it's fine, I'll _silencio_ you in a heart beat."

"But-"

"No! Damn-it Harry, who did it?" The younger boy looked away from blue-green eyes.

"I demand to know why Mr. Potter is in bed with another boy!" A high pitch squeal echoed. Harry flinched, his hands tightening on Harvey's shirt.

"Now Dolores, there is no need to be yelling." Pomfrey snapped. "Mr. Shiloh is a friend of Mr. Potter's who was attacked last night." That shut the woman up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Aunt Dolores." Harvey sneered. The toad in pink did a double take. "I guess that explains why Harry has words carved into his skin." The mediwitch gasped, running over to check Harry's new scar.

"Dolores Umbridge, what were you thinking? Bloodquils are illegal!" The woman screeched, looking Harry's hand over. Her eyes narrowed as her's came back with blood. "Drop the glamour."

"I'm fi-"

"Harry." Harvey growled, and the glamour dropped, only it was a full bodied glamour. "Harry..." He wasn't the only one to gasp in horror.

Harry looked down at his lap. A scar curved along the left side of his face, from eye brow to his chin. Another appeared on his shoulder, but disappeared under his shirt. His arms held a multitude of scarred over words, the biggest being freak and murderer and whore.

"Mr. Potter..." Pomfrey started.

"Please, just bandage my hand." The teen murmured. The witch did as asked as Dolores stared in horror.

"Will you stop staring at him, Aunt? He hates attention." The woman left shortly after.

"Mr. Potter, we need to talk." Harry shot the healer a glare.

"I'd rather not. Where is Aunt Claire?"

"She slept in a guest room last night. I shall have a house-elf retrieve her along with some breakfast." Harry slipped down to lay beside Harvey who chuckled. Harry stuck out his tongue and threw his arm around the older boy's waist.

"I haven't slept that good in years." He said softly causing his friend to smile sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't try harder."

"I am too."

"You shouldn't be. You're the younger one. I'm supposed to be the one responsible."

"_You_, responsible? _That_ would be the day!" Giggled Harry as the doors slammed open. Claire smiled at the boys as she hugged them. She didn't comment on the scars. However, someone else did.

"Mr. Potter, what happened to you?" Albus Dumbledore had been right behind Claire, who glared at the man.

"I did ask to stay." The man flinched, eyes dimming.

"Your relatives did that?" The man demanded. Harry glared harder.

"You said that I was exaggerating. That it couldn't be this bad. That it is the safest place on Earth. Let me ask you this, Albus Dumbledore," the man flinched once again, "even if I'm safe from Voldemort, who is going to protect me from my rapist?"

"Dear Merlin..." Claire whispered, pulling Harry closer. "Oh luv, I should have taken you no matter what!"

"I...I got help, I promise. He hasn't touched me since I turned eleven." The boy-who-lived tried to assure the woman he saw as a mother. "Last summer, I went to a mind healer that Neville Longbottom recommended."

"You shouldn't have to see a mind healer, Harry." The woman grounded out, "when did it progress?"

"When I was about...nine? He tried to do it again when I got home after third year, but I threatened him with my godfather."

"And why aren't you living with him?"

"Because he's Sirius Black."

"S...Siri?" The woman closed her eyes as if to fight back tears. "Oh Harry, I should have told you everything!"

"No. If I had found out before hand about this world, I would have been killed by Vernon." Harry took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh. "Can we stop talking about it?"

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed, before pulling the Sorting Hat from nowhere. "Your mother enrolled you last night, Mr. Shiloh."

"I thought sortings took place in the Great Hall only."

"Not every time, Mr. Potter."

"Only if you resort Harry."

"Only the-"

"I agree." The Hat muttered, glaring (or so Harry could imagine) at the young Gryffindor. Second's later, the hat on on his head. **_I do not know if I should place you in Slytherin or Ravenclaw._**

**_Ravenclaw works for me. If I went to Slytherin, I'd be dead before the night ends._**

**_Very well, best be~_**"RAVENCLAW!" The second it was placed on Harvey's head, it shouted out the same house.

"Your things will be moved there by the time you get ready to go to bed. Be thankful that it is only breakfast time." The headmaster sighed. "Claire, a word in my office?"

"Of course." The minute they left, the teens turned puppy eyes onto Pomfrey, who rolled her eyes.

"Very well, scat!" Harry giggled as his friend transfigured their pajamas into a shirt, jeans, and Harry pulled on his shoes while Harvey took the pair Pomfrey handed over.

"Come on! I want you to meet my friends, Harvey!" Harry dragged the laughing teen down the hall, out of the castle, and to a secluded area near the lake. "Ron! Hermione!" The two looked up, faces pale, and dark circles under their eyes. "They made it! I want you to meet my first real friends, and my bestest friend, Harvard Shiloh."

"Bestest isn't a word, Harry." Chided Hermione as she hugged her friend. "When you ran out last night, Ron came to get me. We were so worried it was one of the Weasleys, or someone else that we cared about. I'm glad your friend is alright."

"Thank you, Mione...guys, I have some news other then that."

"Harvard is coming to school here?"

"Other then that." Harry pulled away, rubbing his neck. "Harvey demanded that I was resorted."

"WHAT!"

"You can do that?"

"Why would you want to be resorted?"

"I was resorted, yes but the Hat has to want to resort you, and I don't fit in with all the Gryffins, Ron. Surely you've noticed that." The red head nodded sadly. "Don't worry, I'm just bringing out my Raven."

"But your grades are horrid!" Hermione protested.

"Only because I down play my brain." They spoke for a few more minutes before moving onto his and Harvey's relationship.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry took a deep breath. He didn't know how to start. His friends shared uneasy looks.

"How about the first time you met?"

"I was four, I think. I'd been locked out of the house because the Dursleys were gone for the day to London. I just wanted to go to the park to play. I wasn't allowed to leave the house when my aunt and uncle were home. I was supposed to go to Mrs. Figg's house, but the day before she had called, leaving a message with me, that she couldn't. I didn't tell.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against Harvey a bit heavily. "Dudley's gang saw me. I was already running from them, but they were bigger, faster, and well fed. Piers caught up to me in no time. However, I was in the Shiloh's yard. Harvey came out threatening with his mum, and they left. After that, I went to their house almost every time I could get, with Mrs. Figg covering for me.

"We became best friends. Even though we were a year apart, when I started school, I was happy. Of course I had to hid that I was smart. Harvey taught me what I was missing. Aunt Claire, his mum, made sure I was well fed any time I was over. Then she got sick."

"Mum had a rare disease, I still can't remember what it was. However, the healers here didn't have a specialist. So I was sent to my dad's, while mum went to the states. About a year later, I was living with her because of my magic. My dad was nearly as bad as the Dursleys, only he just abandoned me, never hit me. I was still his son. Still a child."

"Before Harvey left, he promised to write. He demanded that I tell him if anything happened with the Dursleys."

"Which you didn't keep."

"You didn't keep yours either!...oh alright, that was Dobby." Harry growled, looking away.

"Harry, I thought you hated me for leaving. I thought you stopped writing because I wasn't there to protect you anymore. Then when I heard about the lies they were spreading in the silly newsprint you have, I demanded that I be transferred, but mum couldn't afford a trip overseas again. I'm sorry you had to deal with Aunt Dolores alone, Harry. She can be quite...difficult."

"You're related to that-" Hermione covered Ron's mouth with a frown.

"Go ahead and say it. Hag, bitch, toad. Many other names can fit her, but those are my favorites. Don't worry." Harry giggled, closing his eyes.

"Harry-" Hermione started to say when she was interrupted.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter the fag." Harry stiffened, eyes snapping open. Draco Malfoy stood a few feet away with an evil smirk.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. You have no fucking idea what I've been through the last twenty-four hours." Harry snarled, standing up. The blond snorted.

"What? Get fucked up the arse too much?" Harry flinched back. "Just admit it, you're a fucking whore, who can't get enough attention." Emerald green eyes dulled to a forest green. Harry was trembling as Harvey stood, eyes worried.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me mate?" The older boy demanded.

"I'm sorry uncle."

"Harry, wake-"

"What would you like to me to do, uncle?" Even Malfoy had lost all his mirth.

"Oh my..." Hermione whispered, eyes wide with horror.

"Don't just stand there! Get that Longbottom boy! Tell him Harry's regressing!" Harvey growled, and the two Gryffindors fled. "And you little rat! I should kill you! He's still fucking healing! How would you like your dear Uncle Rodolphus to not only belittle you, but rape you too?" The blond turned green, and practically ran away.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I am. I didn't mean to-" Harry broke off into a blood-curdling scream. The first years near them screamed too. Soon, a lanky brunette came up, a man running right behind him.

"Dear Morgana!" The man dropped beside the teens. "Harry, luv, can you hear me? Harry, it's Jazper. Harry, wake up now. You're safe. Come on, luv."

"Please, it hurts! Please! I'm sorry! Please stop, uncle!"

"Harry...Harry!...HARRY!" The teen whimpered, shaking his head. He fell silent, but his body still shook, so the mindhealer took out a small syringe. "Damn it, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this." After finding a vein on his arm, he gave the child the sedative. "Come, we need to get him to the hospital wing. What set him off?" Jazper demanded.

"Malfoy called him a whore and fag. It was the whore that really set him off."

"It's a trigger word for him. He hasn't been called that in two years, so he tells me."

"I figured as much. Just like if he hears the word freak, he won't eat, talk, or sleep."

"You know of his abuse?" The man gave him a searching look.

"I was his best friend, his only friend, before I moved when we were younger."

"Ah, so you're Harvard Shiloh. He talks about you a lot."

"That doesn't surprise me...lately I've been worried about him. He hasn't written for two years, then his face is all over the paper. First in the Tri-wizard, then them saying he's crazy. I can attest that he isn't lying. I saw Voldemort myself! Harry doesn't lie! He _can't_ lie. He was beaten if he even tried. Not only that, what does he have to gain from lying? Nothing. He just wants to be Harry. Not the freak. Not some hero. Just Harry."

"You know him very well, then."

"Yes. I'd give anything to go back in time to stop him from being hurt so much. Yet, if I do that, how many lives would be lost? Even if he never found out, I would know that he would never forgive me from doing something that selfish."

"Selfish? You wish to help-"

"For my own gain. It pains me to see him hurting." Jazper laid Harry on the bed as Neville rushed to assure Pomfrey he was okay. "I love him, more then I probably should."

"You love him deeper then he does you."

"He's gay, but terrified of other men. I could never ask him to be my boyfriend. He'll force himself to marry a witch, just so he would never need to touch a man. It'll be someone he trusts."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. He says that he was raped by more then just his uncle. His aunt sold him."

"I'll kill them."

"Don't be so rash. If he loses you, _again_, he will kill himself." Harvey sat heavily beside Harry.

"Life is complicated."

"That it is." The man gazed at his patient with a sad face. "That it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Claire watched as her boys spoke to Harry's other friends. It was the day after Harry's break down, and they were at lunch. Claire had offered to help Minerva McGonagall with her classes. So she would be there with protection.

"Why didn't ye tell 'im?" Hagrid asked, seeing where her gaze was.

"Because no child should know that their parents were murdered at that age. I'd planned on telling him, but I got sick."

* * *

Harry glanced up from his conversation with Luna to smile at Claire. He had heard Hagrid's booming voice, and had known the answer. He wouldn't have told a child that their parents were murdered when the said child is only four.

"Harry, are you really in Ravenclaw, or is this a ploy?" Terry Boot asked, looking up from his book. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I may not have my nose in a book twenty-four-seven, but I do like to read. If it wasn't for my family, I'd be showing my full potential, but I don't remember how. I could get O's in ever grade, but..."

"Harry, you're not going back, even if I have to kidnap you." Harvey declared.

"Don't be stupid, Harvey. Dumbledore won't allow it now that he knows."

"I doubt that. He'll probably threaten them again." His older friend grumbled as Cho Chang turned to them.

"Hello, I didn't catch your name."

"Harvard Shiloh." Her eyes trailed up and down his body. "So sorry, hun. I'm already taken. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up soon."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me!" Harry glared at his best friend. The teen laughed, pulling him close.

"Sorry, Harry."

"Jerk! Who is it? What is he like? When will he arrive?"

"His name is Nathan Bishop, and he's perfect." Blue-green eyes misted over, and Harry could swear he saw some drool. "He's a teacher at my old school. He's twenty-three. We've been dating for six months. He's also a veela." That caught everyone's attention.

"As in the full-blooded, needs a mate, only three potentials in the whole world, veela?"

"We didn't know until I turned sixteen over Christmas." Harry gaped for a minute before grinning.

"That's great! And he chose you?"

"Hey!" Laughing, Harvey shook his head. "All three potentials were in the vicinity. Yes he chose me."

"I'm happy for you Harvey."

"What about you?" Harry shared a grimace with Cho. "Er...we'll talk later."

"Agreed."

* * *

The day passed, and they made their way up to the Ravenclaw common room. Cho had explained the door to them, so the knocked, waiting for the riddle.

"You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?"

"Ear of corn/Chicken." The two chimed, before glaring at each other.

"It's corn."

"Chicken." Harvey protested.

"Correct." The door opened.

"Which one?" They demanded of the door, but it remained silent.

"Chicken."

"Corn." They entered the room arguing. The people inside looked up, frowning.

"It's chicken. You don't eat it's feathers, or head for that matter, but the meat, then you throw away the bones."

"You remove the outside leaves of corn, eat the grain, then throw away the core." Harry blinked, then started to laugh. "They're both right!"

"However have you survived the last five years, honestly?" Harvey snickered.

"ME? What about you?" The rest of the room looked away, returning to their work as the two pulled out their work.

"I asked first."

"I may be slow, but I'm not stupid."

"I know."

"I'm sorry. I just...I...it's been a long two years for me. I nearly lost you three days ago. I almost lost my brother in all but blood."

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere. I may have been in poor condition when they got me here, but I was still fighting Voldemort." A bunch of people jumped in shock. However, there were more DA members there than not. "I wasn't about to give up either."

"Harvey..."

"Oh, can I borrow your owl? I need to let Nate know where I am before he tears apart the school." Harry let out a choked laugh.

"What is with you and being random?" The boy-who-lived walked to the window, opened it, and whistled. A few seconds later, Hedwig flew to land on his arm. "Hey girl. My friend, Harvey, needs your help. You up to it?" She puffed up. "Even if it's across seas?" She gave him a conceited look. "Okay, okay!"

"I'm going to fucking murder those muggles." Harvey muttered darkly as he started the letter.

"Like the Hell you are!" Harry glared at the boy for a long time. "Hedwig was the only friend I had after you, so what? I'm not a clam. I still make friends every chance I get."

"Sorry, Harry luv."

"Stupid-"

"Yes dearest."

"Irrational-"

"Of course hun."

"Arrogant-"

"Hey now, isn't that a bit much?"

"Cocky-"

"Ooh, bringing out the big guns now?"

"Bastard."

"I deserved that."

"You two are...weird for claws." Cho said, appearing from nowhere.

"Everyone is weird in their own way." Luna said from here seat where she read the Quibbler.

"I'm sure you have a perk that's a bit insane. All people with brains have one. I tease those I'm closest to." Harvey said, shrugging. "A muggle figured out the equation to equal mass and energy. Where _E_ is energy, _m_ is mass, and _c_ is the speed of light."

"He had...eccentric qualities." Harry agreed, "it was rumored that he could _see_ sound waves."

"Really now, Harry. That's impossible for muggles." Cho chided.

"Ah, but it isn't for squibs, now is it?" The girl blinked in surprise.

"He's a squib?"

"_All_ muggles are squibs." The raven haired boy corrected. "Magic is within everything. It was by itself at the beginning, but when the Earth started to form, it infused with her."

"I don't believe that."

"Then how do you explain my mother or Hermione Granger? Why do nearly all children born to a witch(or wizard)/muggle paring come out magical? I've researched this thought thoroughly. I found the books in the Chamber. Salazar Slytherin wasn't kicked out because he hated muggles and muggle-borns. He was kicked out for believing and proving that all muggles have locked magic. Magic is what keeps us alive. It is live."

"You're talking of the Chamber of Secrets? It's real?" Harvey snorted at a third year.

"You're looking at the kid who killed the basilisk."

"Anyways, I traced my blood-line. It goes as far back to Morfin Gaunt. That's when magic still existed in the usable form. That then traces back to Salazar Slytherin, making me the true heir, but Voldemort is my elder, my great-great-uncle. After getting to Salazar, it breaks off again, until the second Peverell." Harry shrugged. "That's all I know."

"You're related to the Peverells? Harry that's incredible!"

"I'm related to two of them through my blood. My mum to the second oldest, and then the youngest is my dad's ancestor."

"Who knew that you were that powerful?" A seventh year whispered.

"I'm _not_."

"Yes, Harry, you are. You're just too modest." Harvey snickered.

"Shut up." Harry turned to his homework, tuning the others out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Also, it may be a few weeks before I post something.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! I'm sorry for the wait guys! I got a new computer because my uncle was a complete jerk! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Phire out~**

**Chapter One**

Harry laughed as Harvey tickled him. A week had passed and today, Nate was coming, along with his younger brother. Harry gasped for breath along with his friend as a throat was cleared. The emerald eyed boy flushed guiltily as he looked up. A set of blonde men stood there with eyebrows raised.

"Glad to see I'm missed. I think I'll go back to-" The man was cut off as Harvey tackled him.

"Nate!" The other students that were outside watched as a man, at least twenty-five, kissed their new classmate. "I've missed you so much! Come meet my best friend, Harry. Harry, this is my mate, Nathan." Harry snickered before giving the man a smile.

"It's nice to meet the man that can handle this kid."

"Hey! I'm older than you!"

"Really? I just thought you were monstrously tall." The two laughed. "I'm Harry Potter. He's probably complained about me not writing, hasn't he? I didn't mean to hurt him. We just lost contact because of a misunderstanding. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bishop."

"Please, you're like family to my mate. Call me Nathan at least." He insisted. "This is my brother Elias." Green eyes locked with mercury and Harry lost his breath. "Eli?"

"Um...I-" the man shook his head. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Harry shivered, eyes wide. Then horror shown on his face as he backed up.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry!" With that, Harry spun on his heel and ran from the area. Harvey sent his mate an apologetic look before following. He found him beside a sycamore tree. "I'm sorry."

"No, Harry you have no reason to be sorry. They're veela, of course you're going to feel attracted to them. It's nothing to feel ashamed about."

"But I'm not-"

"We both know that's a lie. Harry, what those men did to you was wrong, but you have to continue on. Show them they didn't break you."

"I know, Harvey. I _know_ that. It doesn't make it easy. With you, I can stand you touching me, because I trust you with my life. I can't stand anyone else touching me though. At least, another guy. I just want to be normal, but I can't, Harvey. Every time I turn around a new problem with Voldemort or the Dursleys arrive. I'd give anything not to be the hero anymore, Harvey. Anything, but my life and to be a sexual toy. I just want to be Harry."

"I know, Harry." Harvey sighed as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "One day, you'll find the perfect guy, and he'll do everything he can to help you."

"Yeah, in my dreams."

"I think he may be closer than you think." Harvey said, spotting his mate and the man's brother watching in worry.

"Here in Hogwarts? You're joking, right? None of the students here care pass the houses."

"Not a student."

"The teachers-"

"Just forget I said something for right now. Come on, I want you to get to know Nate."

"Okay." Harry let his friend drag him up to the men, where they lead the two to Claire's rooms. Harry threw his arms around the woman the second he saw her.

"I still can't believe you guys are here." The black haired teen whispered from where his head rested on her shoulder.

"Wow, he's tiny. Makes you want to cuddle the boy close." Nate whispered, but Harry caught it. He blushed then glared at the man.

"Shuddup. I'm not short!"

"Harry, luv, I'm taller than you." Claire said, mirth present. Harry scowled at her, crossing his arms as he pulled away. "Nate, Elias, it's wonderful to see you."

"Mrs. Shiloh." Elias said, smiling.

"Mum." Nate greeted, giving her a hug. "I was so worried when the attack happened and you and Harvey disappeared. I felt his pain." Harvey winced, "why were Death Eaters in America?"

"My fault." Harry said, looking into the fire. "Voldemort and I have a mind link. It allowed him to see Harvey and I playing. He saw he was in the states with his mum. I saw him being tortured for two hours before I could get to Dumbledore and get help."

"Harry, it isn't your fault. He's a bastard. You did nothing wrong."

"But I can't close my mind off to him. I can block Sev'rus perfectly." Harry sniffed. "I can't block him because of my bloody scar! The only thing I can do for sure is tell the differences between reality and a fake vision."

"Harry, we will find a way to close him off, but it'll take time. I might have to look into my advanced runes book. I know there are mind protection ones." Claire soothed, hugging the boy from behind. "My poor sweet little boy. It's going to be okay. You'll see. This war will be over before you know it."

"Why does everything almost always has to be solved with violence? I hate it. I had enough before Hogwarts, and I fight for my life every year. Remus didn't mean to be a problem, but he didn't take wolfsbane."

"Who is Remus?"

"He's my honorary godfather. He taught us in my third year."

"Oh dear..."

"That's when I found out about Sirius and Pettigrew. The next year Voldemort came back." Eventually, the group got Harry to recite everything that had happened to him during his schooling. When he got to the chamber, Claire was horrified.

"A basilisk? You killed a basilisk?"

"It nearly killed me too. If it wasn't for the headmaster's phoenix, I wouldn't have made it." Harry pulled up his sleeve, revealing a star-burst scar on the inside of his elbow. Elias stared at his arm numbly. It made Harry squirm. "I think we can save the rest for another day. I'm heading to bed. You should stay to talk with your mate, Harvey."

"Okay. Are you sure you can make it back on your own?"

"Positive. If I can face Voldemort, the students here will be nothing." Once he was gone Harvey sighed.

"This isn't fair mum. He shouldn't have to go through this. Not the sweet little boy I grew up with. He would do anything but kill and dark magic for a family. Speaking of which. You need to be careful, Eli. Harry's been abused in a lot of ways. You have to take it easy with him. Okay?" The man nodded. With a nod back, Harvey lead Nate into his room inside his mum's rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Elias watched as Harvey and Harry laughed, getting the attention of everyone in the hall. His brother gave him a smirk as he made his way down to them. Harvey squealed like a girl when he was handed a bouquet of flowers.

There was Alstroemeria, that meant Devotion, Wealth, Prosperity, Fortune, Aspiring, Also known as Lily of Peru. Amaryllis meant Pride, Pastoral Poetry, and/or Dramatic. Ambrosia The Love Given is Reciprocated. Arbutus meant I only love thee. Aster for Symbol of Love, Daintiness, Contentment, Unpredictability. Baby's breath for Pure heart, Happiness, Festivity. Bittersweet for Truth. Bluebell was Humility, Constancy, Delicacy. Cactus-Saguaro Blossom was Endurance, Bravery. Caladium Leaves Great joy, delight. Camellia stood for Graciousness, Steadfastness, Excellence, Good luck gift for a man. There was a rosebud that stood for Beauty, Youth, A Heart Innocent of Love. Finally Daisy for Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell, Purity, Innocence.

Around the stems was a Lepidolite with Lithium Palm Stone with a silver chain. It encourages independence for setting and attaining goals inconspicuously, protection from outside influences, relieves everyday stress, and promotes restful sleep when placed near your pillow. Attracts good luck to those who carry it, and drives away negativity.

Harry smiled brightly as his friend gushed at him. He winked at Nathan who was surprised at the reaction. Harvey then surprised the whole hall as he reached up to pull Nathan down to kiss him.

"I love them! Especially the message, you had a lot to say, didn't you?" The man blushed, nodding. He then turned to Harry.

"An admirer wanted me to give this to you." He held out his other hand.

In it was another bouquet. It held Baby's breath, bittersweet, bluebell, amaryllis, cactus-saguaro blossom, Caladium Leaves, camellia, and rosebuds like the one that Harvey had gotten, however there was more. Tulip: Love, Symbol of the Perfect Lover. Violet: Modesty, Faithfulness, Simplicity. Stock: Bonds of Affection, You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me, Promptness. Sunflower: Pride, Sunshine, Devotion. Rose-Thorn-less: Love at First Sight. Rose-White: Innocence, Purity, I am Worthy of You, You're Heavenly. Rose-Leaf: You May Hope. Rose-Pink: Perfect Happiness, Please Believe Me. Rose-Red: Love, I Love You. Primrose: I Can't Live Without You, Young Love. Orchid: Love, Beauty, Refinement, Beautiful Lady, Chinese Symbol for Many Children, Charm. Orchid Cattleya: Mature Charm. Orleander: Beauty, Grace. Orange Blossom: Your Purity Equals Your Loveliness, Innocence, Eternal Love. Narcissus: Egotism, Self, Formality, Stay as Sweet as You Are. Marjoram: Comfort, Consolation. Mimosa: Sensitivity. Mistletoe: Kiss me, Affection, Love, Sacred Plant of India. Lily-Yellow: I'm Walking on Air, False and Gay. Lotus: Mystery, Truth. Magnolia: Perseverance, Nobility, Dignity, Splendid Beauty. Delphinium: Boldness, Presumption, Courage. Fern: Magic, Fascination, Confidence, Shelter, Sincerity. Fir: Time, Evaluation. Flax: Domestic Symbol. Forget me not: True Love, Good Memories, Faithful, Remember Me Forever. Forsythia: Anticipation. Frangipani: Shelter, Protection. Freesia: Trust, Spirited. Gardenia: You're Lovely, Secret Love, Joy. Geranium: Stupidity, Folly, Comfort. Gladiolus: Flower of the Gladiators, Sincerity, Strength Of Character. Gloxinia: Love at First Sight. Heather: Admiration, Solitude. Holly: Defense, Domestic Happiness, Foresight, Strength. Honeysuckle: Happiness, Sweetness. Hyacinth: Games and Sports, Rashness. Hydrangea: Frigidity, Heartlessness, Vanity, Thank You for Understanding. Iris: Warmth of affection, Faith, Valor, Wisdom, Inspiration. Jasmine: Amiability, Cheerfulness, Grace, elegance. Jonquil: Love Me, Desire, Violent Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned. Lily-Calla: Majestic Beauty, Regal. Lily-Tiger: Wealth, Pride.

Around it was a bracelet with: Amethyst that protects against drunkenness, hailstorms, thunderstorms and lightning, black witchcraft, psychic attack, and healing burnout. Protects one while traveling. Protects soldiers from harm. Wards off attempts by others to steal one's power as the main stone, followed by; Apache Tear that protects the aura and protects one against environmental stresses; Jasper that was used for general protection, and protection against harmful spirits. Protection from the bite of venomous creatures; Labradorite which protects the aura from negative energy. Protects against psychic attack, psychic vampirism, negative alien interference and implants, negative attachments, and spirit possessions; Black Tourmaline that protects against harmful physical and psychic influences such as psychic attack, psychic vampires, spirit possession, and harmful spirit intrusions. Protects the aura against negative thought forms and energy. Protects against spells, ill-wishing, microwaves, radiation, and environmental and geopathic stresses; finally there was Turquoise that protects from physical injury, especially broken bones, and from danger.

"Who?" Harry whispered, eyes wide. Then it hit him, the only one who could have asked Nathan to do this.

Green eyes met nervous silver ones.

With a deep breath, Harry grabbed the bouquet, and smells the different smells with a small smile. Whispers started instantly. The student body hadn't missed the shared look. It was also no secret that the word gay had a negative effect on Harry. So the question was, was Harry going to allow the courtship.

"Harvey, help me put on the bracelet?" The older teen smiled, helping him place it around the delicate wrist. The gems, besides the amethyst, were small, connected by gold. Harry noted it could have been silver, but the man had remembered Remus.

"Come on, class is in a few minutes." The two ignored the others as they made their way to potions. Harry giggled as Severus watched them prepare for his class with a fond look in his eyes. Malfoy wasn't far behind them, and came up in front of their spot.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was raised better, but my jealousy got the better of me."

"Jealousy?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I thought you were raised by a loving family, and liked a lot of attention. I followed the crowd, when I know how much it hurts to be on the wrong end of rumors. Can you forgive me?"

"I...can I think on it?" The blond nodded, and class started. Before they knew it, they were in DADA. The woman didn't even comment on Harry, or pick a fight. When class ended, Harvey dragged Harry to the Bishop brothers.

"You are going to teach us what we need to know about our owls." The teen demanded of his boyfriend. "My aunt is horrible!" The men shared looks and started to laugh.

"Look, I have a defense club, I'll admit, it's against the rules, but we need actual teachers. I'll give you a list of what we've done. Please." Harry gave a puppy pout, causing Elias's brain to shut down, and Nathan to stutter out an 'okay' making the teen beam. "Thank you!"

"I think you broke them, Harry." Harvey teased, poking his boyfriend, and kicking his brother. "They aren't even flinching. When did you learn that?"

"Um...Sirius taught me, actually. He is a dog animagus."

"I can picture you as a lone wolf, or a fox, or a cat." Harvey stated calmly.

"That, or a bird of prey. I love flying."

"When is the next meeting?" Interrupted Elias.

"Next week."

"We'll be there. Now, what is your favorite book?" Harvey motioned Nathan to the love seat, as Harry and Elias spoke as they sat on the couch facing each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry smiled brightly as Ron and Hermione sat beside him. It was the three of them, that weekend. It'd been two weeks since the Bishops and Shilohs had arrived. That night, was the first DA meeting since the group's arrival.

"So, Harry," Hermione started, a sly grin on her face, "what do you think of Elias?"

"He's really nice, Mione. He isn't looking for a just a lay."

"He know's you've been hurt. I overheard him and Nathan talking. Apparently he's met all of his potentials now. He didn't like the others, because they were vain." Ron supplied. Harry blushed, opening and closing his mouth. "Don't you dare say they would have been better mates. You are the nicest person I know. You would give your life, to save another, even with your history. It's about time someone wants to look after you!"

"I noticed that he gave you a Black Tourmaline ear clip." It was shaped like a dragon that was curling, the tail looping around his ear lobe. "It helps protects against harmful physical and psychic influences such as psychic attack, psychic vampires, spirit possession, and harmful spirit intrusions. Protects the aura against negative thought forms and energy. Also protects against spells, ill-wishing, microwaves, radiation, and environmental and geopathic stresses. He also has Agate eyes, and that stone protects against danger, worldly troubles, and harmful spirits. Also protects one while traveling."

"Apparently he's a gem master or something." Harry replied. "The eyes also have the runes for mind protection, and soul protection. It is also charmed to heat up should there be poison in my food or drink." Harry smiled, tracing the animal.

"He knows what he's doing, if he's hand making you things, then." Ron smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to take you to get new glasses."

"But-"

"Can you even see out of them properly?" Hermione asked. Harry hesitated. "Think, if you do end up being mates, he'll want to care for you. That includes taking you to get your eyes checked, doctor appointments, and buying things for you. That doesn't mean you are mooching off of him. He wants to get you these things. You're always the one that is protecting others, well, who is protecting you?"

"If he does that, though-"

"He's a grown man, Harry. He can hold on until help comes. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He really cares for you. He's falling for you, everyday." Harry frowned.

"About that. I thought you had to be sixteen or older before a potential could be found?"

"Unless the potential was hurt. Which you were, Harry. Yet, you are so kind, and easygoing." Harry snorted, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's true."

"Right, that's why I'm the first to jump when there is trouble." Hermione groaned, giving up on getting through her friend's thick head. "Uh, we need to get going. I told Harvey where to bring them. Come on!"

The three turned into six. They quickly decided on a dueling stage. Harry was whispering with Hermione, going over the spells he knew. Harvey was doing the same with Nathan.

"Nate, maybe you and Elias should go first."

"How about Harry against Nathan?" Ron ventured. "Harry's been against Voldemort. He claims it's luck. Why don't we prove to everybody that is just what it is." Harry shot him a dirty look as Nathan reluctantly agreed. The DA group slowly trickled in, confused at the sight of the visitors.

"Okay, I know I've been teaching you everything I know, these last few weeks, but I'm running out of ideas. Hermione, Ron, Harvey and I will be learning in advance what Eli and Nathan will be teaching. Today, Nathan and I are going to duel, to show you I'm not lying about everything being down to luck." Harry was standing in the middle of the stage, tense. Kids were whispering excitedly. Then, suddenly, a red light shot pass Harry, who had just barely dodged.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry retaliated.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Anteoculatia_!" Nathan went wide eyed as his center of gravity changed to adjust to having antlers. "_Aresto Momentum_!" The man's movements slowed down. "_Avis Oppugno_!"_  
_

"_Confundo_!" Harry staggered, dizzy. "_Stupefy_!" With that, Harry toppled over. "_Rennervate_!" The man helped Harry up. "Great duel. You lasted longer than my seventh years last year." Harry flushed at the praise.

"That wasn't even seven minutes!" Terry Boot said in surprise, causing whispers of shock.

"I am a fully trained wizard, with a few years of experience than you all."

"Like I said, I'm nothing special." Harry tried to start.

"Right, and I'm the next in line for the muggle throne!" Harvey snorted. "What he means, is he uses what he can, and prays to whatever higher being he believes in is listening and has the luck of the devil."

"Thank Harvard." Harry replied dryly.

"Any time, Hadrian."

"Hadrian?" A few people asked.

"Harvard is a stupid name. So I start to call him Hadrian when he calls me Harvard." Harvey replied. "Now, am I right?" He turned to Harry who pouted, moving to stand beside Elias.

"I'm not talking to you." Harvey watched in amazement as Harry leaned against the man.

"Er...okay. Anyways, onto what we are trying to do," intercepted Nathan. "I'm not about to teach you spells that are dark. I will teach you what is considered just on the borderline of legal and illegal." The man watched as they absorbed the information. "Harry tells me you have learned the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me whether it is classified as dark, light, or grey magic?" Harry's hand raised, along with Hermione, Neville's, and Dean's. "Dean?"

"Light?"

"No." The man smirked, looking at Harry. "Harry, care to do the honors?"

"It's classified as dark. We have to use emotions to control it. Light magic, you cut your emotions off. Like with Occlumency. Yet Occlumency was classified as illegal, while the Patronus isn't. I could kill you with a Wingardium Leviosa. All I need is a heavy enough object, or use it to levitate you over a ledge. That's why these guys are here in this room with us." Harry answered softly, arm curled around Elias's.

"Good answer, Harry." Nathan looked at the group of students. "Just because it is classified as dark, doesn't make it evil." The men went on to start and teach the group how to cast Vulnera Sanentur and Episkey. Their reasoning was to make sure if they were hurt, they could heal themselves up enough to get to a healer.

As the night ended, Harvey cornered Harry as they went back to the tower.

"I saw that. You actually let him touch you..." Harry sighed, latching onto his friend.

"I feel safe around Eli, Harvey. As much, if not more, as I am around you. With him, I know he can protect not only himself, but have my back, too. I can be a kid, but also not one because I haven't had a childhood. He's taking me to an amusement park during Easter Holidays. I think he said something about it being a double date?"

"Yeah...I'm happy. If I hadn't have met Nate, I probably would have pinned after you, Harry. But you need someone with more experience, and that's mature."

"Wait, what?"

"I love you. Not nearly as much as I love Nate, but more than just a little brother. I understand, and am grateful, that I'll have to learn to live with that."

"Oh." Harry smiled softly. "You're my best friend, Harvey. Nothing will change that. To be honest, I'm in the same boat, but I wouldn't have been able to accept that I'm gay. I would have married a girl." Harry made a face as they came to the door.

"I never was, am always to be.  
No one ever saw me, nor ever will.  
And yet I am the confidence of all.  
To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.  
What am I?"

"The future/tomorrow!" They chimed, snickering. They entered the common room, and were quick to head to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry it's short

**Okay, you know when you get the feeling something isn't right about your house? Well, since I moved into mine three years ago, I've been like terrified of going up the stairs at night without the light on. I found out today that there had been a murder in my house. The girl was decapitated. Her body found in my old room, where I slept in the off room, and her head in the ditch right next to our driveway. Our house has been blessed with Holy Water five or six times already, but I still got a creep-out feeling without knowing?**

Harry giggled excitedly as Elias paid for their tickets. Sure, he had a bit of money on himself, but Elias had made him swear not to buy a lot. That he would pay. They were at a muggle amusement park in America. Nathan and Harvey had long since disappeared into the crowd.

"Where to first?" The veela asked, smiling.

"Can we go on a rollercoaster?" The man chuckled leading him to a corkscrew. A few roller coasters, bumper cars, and yo-yos. Since it was lunch time, they grabbed an elephant's ear to share, and poked their way through the games. They finally met up with the other two, Harvey holding a stuffed bear about half the size he was. Harry held a stuffed rabbit the same size. Both teens were hyper on sugar.

"Can you even understand what they are saying?" Elias whispered to his slightly older brother. He got a shake of the head in reply.

"I only caught our names, theirs, the words prank, and great." The men shared uneasy looks. "I really don't want to know."

"Eli, can we go-" And off they were. The night was finished out by a ride on the ferris wheel. Harry barely even grumbled with the trip through the floo. Dumbledore just shooed them to their rooms. Upon coming to the Ravenclaw Tower, both boys had the back of their hands kissed. "Thank you, Eli. I had a great time."

"Me too, Nate." The boys f\shared a look before kissing the men on their cheeks. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

The following weeks, came fast, yet slow too. Harry and Draco had a tentative friendship. Dolores was a bitch. Finally, the OWLS were right around the corner. Harry wouldn't stop freaking out, and Harvey was just as bad. The men were practically pulling their beautiful blond hair out.

"Sorry." Harry murmured as he finally curled up next to Elias. The veela let out a sigh.

"It's fine, I understand. I was almost the same way." Harry grinned, burrowing closer to the man. They were in the ROR, along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Harvey, and Nathan.

"So, after the owls, and this year, please tell me that we can leave and go somewhere fun!" He begged.

"I promise, that you will see more of the world this year. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know...can you tell me about your family?" The man nodded.

"My family is big. My brother and I are of a set of nine. My mother from a family of ten, father a family of seven. They all have children now. My Grand-mère, who is my mother's mother, is a strict, but loving person who has two siblings of her own. Grand-père was an only child because his mother died when he was young. Grandmother is from the states, and She married into the Bishop family. They had my father, and took him to France to meet Grandfather's family. He was out one night, and met Mama.

"We all get along. More than a family probably should. We have a mix of veelas, elves, vampires, werewolves, and fae in our family. My line takes after Grand-mère's side with the veela. One cousin line is vampiric, another lupin, and so on."

"It sounds great...like how my family should have been. How it could have been if Voldemort..."

"They are your family now, too, Harry. Just as they are Harvey, Nate, and my own." Harry blushed, smiling softly. "You're beautiful." The blush deepened.

"You like seeing me blush, don't you?" Harry demanded, getting a laugh in return. Harry pouted as he poked the man in the side. Elias retaliated by tickling Harry, and soon had the teen sobbing with laughter. "Elias...can't...breath!" He gasped out. The blonde chuckled, carding a hand through his chosen mate's hair. Harry didn't hesitate to lean up and kiss the man. Their friends and family gagged in response.

"I did not need to see that!" Ron whined, turning to Hermione. "Burn my eyes out! Please!"

"Oh shut up Ron. It's hot." The other girls nodded in agreement. Harry flushed, hiding his head in his boyfriend's chest.

"I'm going to be permanently red!" He whined, getting cooed at.

The following week, the OWL and NEWT testing was tiring and long. It was during dinner, that Crookshanks entered the room, a rat in his mouth. Harry instantly knew what that rat was.

"WORMTAIL!" Apparently, so had Ron. Hermione stunned the squirming rat before she picked it up in disgust.

"Professors! We caught Wormtail." All the Order members understood instantly. Professor McGonagall cast the spell to change the man back to his human form. Screams followed, along with a thump from Umbridge. Dumbledore sent a Patronus to get the Aurors.

Hours later, Sirius was hugging his godson as a free man.

"They have to admit he's back, right? And I'm not going back to the Dursleys?" The man nodded, grinning. "Good."

Harry knew, though, that the next year would be even harder.


End file.
